Holiday OneShot:  The Yuletide Present
by 9kodama
Summary: This is a story of Willow and Tara, and a very special present they get for Yuletide.  Please read, enjoy, and review! :


This on-shot fic was written as part of a Kitten Board holiday challenge. I hope you will enjoy. Some elements were included to meet the requirements of that challenge. If you're curious about what those are, please check out The Kitten, The Witches, and The Bad Wardrobe site for the 2010 Holiday Challenge.

The Yuletide Present

Tara was up before anyone else in the house, even before the sun. After murmuring good morning to her sleeping wife, pressing a kiss to her strawberry-sweet auburn hair, she slipped out of bed and made her way downstairs. The sky was hazy with the barest red hint of sunrise, and so Tara walked out into the cool morning air to watch the sun come up.

"Good morning world, and Happy Yuletide," Tara murmured as the sun crept up over the tree line. She felt the muscles in her back tense and relax, and so she reached back, rubbing. As soon as the cramp in her back relaxed, she felt a firm kick. "Good morning to you too, baby," she said with a smile, reaching around and rubbing her rounded belly.

From the time she'd begun to show, Tara had woken earlier and earlier, either her bladder or baby summersaults lifting her from slumber into happy wakefulness. Now that she'd entered the last two weeks of her pregnancy she rarely slept more than five hours at a time, but she didn't mind. The early morning, the rising sun, had become a happy and quiet time to spend with her unborn child.

"How about we bake mommy some cookies?" Tara asked once the sun's glow burned away the fog, sharpening the world, leaving it crisp and cool and bright. She was still rubbing her hands over her belly and so she felt it inside and out when the baby kicked again. "Cookies it is," she laughed. "Lets make snowflake shapes. Mommy loves funny shapes."

Tara waddled into the kitchen, slowly gathering supplies to blend together in a large mixing bowl. She'd just begun mixing her dry ingredients when Buffy walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Tara said cheerfully, waving with a wooden spoon in her hand.

"You're up early," Buffy said.

"And you haven't even been to bed yet, have you?" Tara asked, taking in Buffy's rumpled appearance and the smear of dirt on the slayer's cheek. "Busy night?"

"Nothing too bad," Buffy said, shrugging. "Just a couple of vamps. I don't suppose there's pancake batter in that bowl, is there?"

Tara shook her head, trying not to laugh at the pout that flickered across Buffy's face.

"Sorry, I thought I'd make Willow some cookies. Do you want pancakes?"

"No, no," Buffy replied, shaking her head. "I'm just going to grab a glass of juice and a breakfast bar and try to get some rest out in the living room."

"You're sure? I know patrol makes you hungry."

"I'm sure that you don't need to stress about pancakes when you're busy growing a baby," Buffy said firmly.

"Okay," Tara laughed. Since you're going in the fridge anyway, would you mind handing me the butter? There's a bowl of it on the second shelf."

The slayer grabbed a glass for her juice, and then rummaged around in the fridge, straightening with a small glass bowl in her hands.

"Why is the butter cut into cubes?" Buffy asked, holding up a half stick.

"Willow," Tara said simply. "She precut them for me so I didn't have to do extra work measuring."

"She's really desperate for those cookies, huh?" Buffy shook her head, chuckling. "Cubes of butter. That Willow." Buffy paused, a little smile brightening her face. "She really loves you, you know?"

"And I love her," Tara said softly. "With all my heart."

"I know," Buffy said, dropping the cube of butter into back into the bowl and setting it on the counter by Tara. "And Willow does too, never doubt it."

"Thank you, Buffy," Tara replied, smiling. Her smile became a grimace as a cramp rippled across her belly. "Oh," she breathed. "Good one."

"More Braxton Hicks?" Buffy asked, putting a steadying hand on Tara's back.

"Uh huh," Tara breathed, giving a little sigh of relief as the false contraction passed. "The closer I get to my due date the more intense they seem to get."

"Are you nervous?" Buffy asked. The slayer was staring down at Tara's belly.

Tara took one of Buffy's hands and pressed it to her stomach, watched the little smile spread across the tiny blonde's face broaden as the baby moved.

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted. "But I can't wait to meet him."

"Or her," Buffy said.

"You and Willow," Tara laughed, patting Buffy's hand where it rested on her belly. "I'm telling you, it's a boy."

"Whatever you say," Buffy replied, giving her belly a gentle pat. "I'll be out in the living room if you need me. You two behave in here."

"We'll do our best," Tara said, giggling.

Tara went back to rolling out her dough. Once it was flattened she used a variety of snowflake-shaped cookie cutters to make a veritable flurry of cookies for her sweetheart. As she rolled and cut, Tara shifted from foot to foot every so often to relieve her aching ankles. She heard the patter of footsteps behind her, and smiled as she felt Willow's warm, slender arms wrap around her rounded stomach.

"Give me a taste of honey?" Willow asked in a low, sultry tone.

"Any time," Tara replied, turning in Willow's arms and kissing her gently.

"Yummy," Willow sighed happily. "Speaking of yummy, do I smell cookies?"

"Uh huh," Tara said, grinning crookedly.

"You," Willow said, kissing her soundly. "Are too good to me. Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a log, until the baby decided I should watch the sun come up."

Willow reached out a brushed Tara's hair away from her forehead, a gesture so gentle and sweet, so rich with Willow's love, that Tara felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes.

"You take a nap later if you need to," Willow said solemnly. "Okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Tara teased.

"Darn tootin' I'm Mommy, and Mommy says Mama must get her rest so that she and our baby will be healthy and strong."

"You're very sexy when you're maternal," Tara breathed, leaning in to give Willow a soft, long kiss.

"Why thank you," Willow replied when they parted, giving Tara a second quick kiss. "Did I mention it smells great in here?"

"The cookies aren't done yet, you know," Tara teased. "I just put a tray in the oven but they've still got about seven minutes to cook."

"Can't a girl come into the kitchen to visit with her beautiful wife?"

"You mean your humungous wife?" Tara asked.

"None of that," Willow said, reaching down to put both hands on Tara's belly. "You're not humungous, you're gorgeous. You look beautiful carrying our baby, Tara."

Willow bent over and planted a kiss on the top of Tara's stomach and the blonde gave a delighted little shiver. The t-shirt she was wearing was nice and thin, so she could feel the warmth of Willow's mouth pressed against her. Tara put a finger under her wife's chin and tilted her head back up, pressing against her in a soft, passionate kiss. Willow's hand moved around to Tara's back, sweeping up and down, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. Another spasm rippled across Tara's stomach, followed by a strong kick from the baby. The combination left Tara gasping.

"Wow," Willow said, taking a step back and putting her hands on Tara's stomach again. "I felt that one. You okay?"

"I'm fine," Tara said, pressing her hands on top of Willow's.

"Maybe she wants a cookie," Willow giggled.

"I think his mommy wants a cookie," Tara replied. She looked over at the timer. "Three more minutes, and then two for cooling. Can you last five minutes?"

"Only four if I have milk."

"Willow," Tara laughed, giving her a gentle swat. "I don't want you to burn yourself on a cookie."

"But there's dough in the fridge, right?" Willow asked, waggling her eyebrows. "Delicious cookie dough made by my delicious wife?"

"It's got raw egg in it," Tara said sternly.

"That's very true," Willow replied, nodding thoughtfully. "Which is why you absolutely shouldn't have any. Not good for the baby at all. But I will happily allow you to live vicariously through me while I eat some."

Willow slipped around Tara and headed toward the fridge, but Tara caught her hand, pulling her up short.

"Please don't, Will," she said softly. "Remember last time you and Dawnie ate cookie dough and she got so sick? It's just a few minutes more for the cookies to be done." Before her redheaded love could begin to pout, Tara brought out the big guns. "Please?" She repeated, curling her hands up under her chin and batting her cerulean eyes. "For me?"

"You know I can't say no to you," Willow said. "And since I'm being so good, I think you should entertain me by opening a present."

"A present?" Tara giggled, poking Willow gently. "I thought we were sticking to presents for Hanukah this year, and that Yuletide would just be about you and me and the baby?"

"My present doesn't officially align itself with any of the aforementioned holidays," Willow said loftily, quickly dissolving into a silly grin. "Please baby?" She pleaded. "I know you're gonna love it."

"How can I say no when I'm depriving you of cookie dough?"

"Exactly," Willow agreed. She took Tara's hand and led her slowly out of the kitchen. "Do you want to come up, or do you want me to bring the present down?"

"I'll go up," Tara replied. "I'm just pregnant, that doesn't mean I can't climb up the stairs."

"You're sure?" Willow said.

"I'm sure," Tara assured her.

When the walked into the living room they found Buffy sitting on the couch, leafing through a magazine.

"I see I'm not the only waiting for cookies," Willow told the slayer teasingly.

"I can neither confirm or deny," Buffy replied.

"Well, oh secretive-one," Tara giggled. "Would you do us a favor? When the timer goes off would you pull the cookies out of the oven?"

"Sure. Where are you two off to?" Buffy said, lying the magazine down in her lap.

"Upstairs," Willow replied.

"Pregnancy hormones kicking in again?"

"Buffy!" Tara cried, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Willow wants to give me a present for the baby."

"Whatever you say," Buffy said, lifting her magazine again.

"Never mind her," Willow said. Tara smiled when she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Come upstairs and get your present."

"Kay."

Willow led Tara to the stairs and they walked up slowly, step by careful step. Willow supported Tara, holding one of her hands with the other pressed to the small of Tara's back.

"I thought it was just one present?" Tara laughed, looking at the small pile of wrapped packages on the foot of their bed.

"It's all part of the same present, there's just more to open because opening the presents is the fun part."

"Will you help me with the opening?" Tara asked, letting Willow hold her hands as she lowered herself onto the side of the bed.

"If you insist," Willow replied eagerly.

Willow handed Tara a box and then dug into the presents, gleefully tearing paper. Tara couldn't help but just watch her love for a moment, reveling in the childlike joy Willow had, even when she was opening packages she'd wrapped herself. The little redhead was almost done opening her package and so Tara tore the paper off the box in her hands. She sat the crumpled bundle aside and lifted the lid off the box. Underneath carefully folded white tissue paper, Tara found a tiny red velvet dress and a pair of candy-cane striped stockings.

"Oh Willow," Tara said softly, "These are adorable."

"And look, look," Willow said eagerly, pulling open another box. "Aren't these the cutest ever?" Willow set a pair of tiny, paten leather shoes on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. "Do you like it?" She asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"They're adorable," Tara repeated, running a finger over the impossibly tiny newborn clothes, the little shoes. "But Will, your family is Jewish and we're practicing Wiccans…aren't candy canes pretty Christian?"

"Piffle," Willow said, waving her hands. "Cute is non-denominational."

"I don't know if our little guy is going to want to wear stockings," Tara teased, rubbing her belly after a strong kick near her ribs. Tara loved to tease her wife. From the moment they'd learned Tara was pregnant, Willow had insisted that their child was a daughter. Secretly Tara agreed, but she would never tell. "He seems to be protesting."

"_She_ is just excited because she likes her new outfit so much," Willow replied, reaching out a hand to rub Tara's stomach.

After a few gentle strokes, Willow began to touch Tara with both hands, long, soft caresses from the tops of her thighs all the way up to the soft swell of her breasts. Tara's eyes drifted shut as she basked the in the warmth of Willow's affection. She found herself rocking gently in the rhythm of Willow' touch, swaying gently.

"You're so beautiful, Tara," Willow breathed.

Auburn hair tickled over Tara's cheek as Willow leaned in and began to kiss her neck, nipping gently at her pulse point. She couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her as one of Willow's hands snuck up to brush her swollen breast.

"So beautiful," Willow repeated.

"Oh Will," Tara said breathlessly. She could feel heat moving through her body, her nipples harden. "Love you."

"I love you too," Willow replied. "I want to show you how much I love you."

"Please," Tara groaned, pressing her hands behind Willow's head to bring her in for a passionate kiss.

Willow's hand brushed her breast again and Tara arched against her, just as the sound of the kitchen timer rang through the house.

"Tara," Buffy called. "Your cookies are done. Tell Willow if she doesn't come down I'm going to eat them!"

"I don't care about cookies," Willow whispered, sucking Tara's earlobe into her mouth.

Another Braxton Hicks contraction rolled across Tara's back, over her stomach, the strongest that she'd had so far that morning. As soon as it passed she could feel the baby stir.

"Oh ouch," she said, rubbing her belly.

"Baby," Willow teased, "No kicking Mama while she's trying to make out with Mommy."

"It's those Braxton Hicks contractions," Tara said, reaching out to give Willow a little tickle. "There was no kicking."

"That's my well-behaved little princess," Willow said, reaching out to stroke Tara's belly.

"Or prince," Tara teased.

"Nice try," Willow laughed. "So, do you want to come downstairs with me for cookie goodness, or are you going to get a nap?"

"What happened to my kisses?"

"There will be more kisses after you get some rest," Willow said firmly.

"And you get some cookies?"

"Maybe," Willow said, sticking her tongue between her teeth as she grinned. The slender redhead hopped up and held out her hands, helping Tara get to her feet.

When they made it back downstairs they found the slayer had been true to her word, she was standing at the kitchen counter with a large glass of milk and her cheeks bulging with cookie.

"Delicious," she said thickly.

"Cookie thief," Willow said, reaching out and grabbing a sugary snowflake and taking a huge bite. "So yum!" She said ecstatically.

"You like them?" Tara asked, smiling when Willow and Buffy both nodded enthusiastically. "I'm glad. Don't eat too many though, Willow. Cookies aren't a substitute for breakfast."

"Yes Mama," Willow said, stealing a gulp of Buffy's milk.

Tara and Willow left Buffy in the kitchen and went out to sit in the living room. They cuddled together on the couch; Willow feeding Tara little bites of cookie and rubbing her very pregnant belly. After the cookie was gone they relaxed for a bit, just holding each other and enjoying the sound of birds calling outside. Their rest was interrupted when Willow remembered that her favorite holiday special was about to air on CBS.

"I'll be right back," Willow murmured, kissing Tara's cheek and then dashing over to the TV set.

"I'm going to get a drink," Tara said, pushing up off the sofa.

"Do you want me to get it, baby?" Willow asked, fiddling with the reception on the television.

"It's okay," Tara said. The moment she said the words another spasm rippled across her belly and Tara felt a flood of warmth between her legs. _My water just broke. _Tara realized with a little flutter of panic. _Not Braxton Hicks. Not Braxton Hicks._

"Willow?" She asked in a shaky voice. "How do you feel about a solstice baby?"

"You know I love celebrating Yuletide with you, silly," Willow replied, still fussing with the television. "We've got the log all ready. Just because I liked to watch the A Charlie Brown Christmas doesn't mean I don't like the solstice."

"No," Tara groaned, clutching the edge of the sofa for support. "How do you feel about us, having a baby, on the solstice?"

"What?" Willow jumped to her feet and ran over to Tara, wrapping and arm around her shoulders. "The baby's coming?"

"Yes," Tara said, gritting her teeth as another contraction hit. "We're having the baby. Ow!" She doubled over, only Willow's strong grip kept her from falling. "I think I need to get back upstairs."

"Of course, baby," Willow said calmly. "I've got you. Buffy!" She hollered. "We need you."

The slayer was out of the kitchen and in the living room in an instant, fists clenched and ready to fight whatever foe had presented itself. She scanned the living room and finally noticed Willow holding Tara upright, the blonde witch panting through a contraction.

"Oh, wow," Buffy said.

"Can you help me get Tara upstairs?" Willow asked. "It's time."

"We're going to meet baby Rosenberg?" Buffy asked, clearly delighted. "Awesome!" She jogged up to them and lifted Tara into her arms as easily as if she were lifting a little child. "Let's get you upstairs, Mama."

"Okay," Tara panted. Through it all she kept a tight grip on Willow's hand. "I'm ready." _I'm not ready,_ Tara thought shakily. _Baby, coming, now._

Within minutes of Buffy carrying Tara upstairs, Willow had everything ready. Their bed was covered in a large swath of waterproofed cloth in a gorgeous evergreen, topped with some soft pale blue blankets they planned to throw away after the birth, placed there solely for Tara's warmth and comfort as she delivered. A large absorbent pad was under the blankets, as an added layer of protection. Once the birthing space was set, Buffy sat Tara on the edge of the bed.

"I'll call Anya and Xander," she told the expectant mothers. "Anya will be right downstairs if you need her, okay?"

"Okay," Tara said breathlessly. She and Willow had talked for a long time before making the final decision to birth together, at home. One big part of that choice had been the knowledge that Anya was an experienced midwife, and would be able to help them if there was any problem.

"You okay, baby?" Willow asked after Buffy left the room, taking Tara's face in her hands and gently caressing her cheeks.

"I'm a little nervous," Tara confessed, feeling teary.

"You'll be fine. And if you change your mind and decide you want to go to the hospital, an ambulance can be here in less than four minutes."

"You checked it?" Tara asked.

"Of course," Willow replied with a blush.

"Oh how I love you," Tara began as another contraction hit. "Oh, oh ouch." She began to take slow cleansing breaths, letting her eyes drift shut as she worked through the contraction rippling across her belly.

"Good job," Willow breathed, holding her hands.

Once the contraction passed, Willow helped Tara out of her clothes and under the blankets, rubbing a gentle hand over her belly.

"If you want to change positions you let me know, okay?"

Tara just nodded, focusing on relaxing her body. _Come on my baby,_ she thought to her unborn child. _We love you; we're ready to meet you._

Fifteen minutes later Willow had helped Tara change position half a dozen times, left now on her hands and knees, she gasped as another contraction ripped through her, felt tears slip down her cheeks. She'd been in labor all morning and not known it, but now she just couldn't get comfortable. Everything hurt. She felt her arms begin to tremble and realized she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

"Baby," Tara called, choking on a sob. "Help me, please."

"Are you okay?" Willow asked urgently.

Tara felt Willow's warm, strong arms wrap around her, let her wife hold her as she eased back into a sitting position on the bed.

"You okay?" Willow asked again, wiping tears from Tara's face with utter tenderness.

"I don't think I can do this, Will," Tara said, sniffling. "I hurt everywhere, and I just can't get comfortable." Willow's eyes widened and she broke out in a broad grin. "Why are you happy?" Tara cried, sobbing in earnest now. "I'm hurting."

The smile vanished instantly. "Oh baby," Willow said, pulling Tara into her arms and rocking her. "Baby, I'm not happy that you're hurting. Don't you realize what's happening? You're in transition baby. It's totally normal, remember what we read? It means it's almost time for the baby to be born."

"Really?" Tara asked, clinging to her wife. "Oh, oh ow, ow," she said as another contraction hit. As the contraction rolled over her she felt an immense pressure in her body. "Will," she said, gasping for breath. "Will I want to push."

"Wait just a second, okay baby?" Willow said. "You have to let me check to see if you're fully dilated."

Tara could only nod. Willow carefully moved the blankets around Tara's body, slipping a slender hand between them. As Willow touched her Tara closed her eyes, there was nothing sexual in the moment, but the love and anticipation she could feel radiating from her lover was incredibly intense.

"Tare," Willow said softly, "I can feel the baby's head. There's no more cervical lip. You can push whenever you want." She looked up and Tara saw her wife's eyes were filled with tears. "Love you so much, baby."

"Love you too," Tara said with a gasp, rocked by another contraction. Willow helped her up onto her knees and she began to breathe, steady and deep, bearing down.

"That was awesome," Willow said, rubbing Tara's back. "You're doing so good, baby. I'm right here, Tara. I'm right here with you."

"Love you, Willow," Tara groaned, pushing with the next contraction.

The next few minutes passed in silence, but for Tara's breathing and little gasps as she brought their baby into the world. Finally Willow said the words that set Tara trembling.

"Just one more push, love," Willow encouraged, hands ready. "The baby's almost here."

Tara let out a tremendous cry with the next contraction, bearing down with all her might. After a few seconds she felt an amazing sense of release, and looked down to see Willow cradling their baby in her arms. The redhead quickly dipped into the baby's mouth and nose with a bulb syringe, clearing out any mucus left from the birth. The baby let out a strong wail, curling its tiny fists next to its cheeks.

"Oh Tara," Willow said, smiling at her with tears streaming down her face. "It's a girl, she's a girl, we have a daughter."

"Hi baby girl," Tara said, and she began to cry too. "She has your hair," she laughed.

"She does," Willow said, her voice choked with joy and wonder. She ran a gentle finger over the hint of red peach fuzz on her daughter's head. "Two red haired girls for Mama."

Once the baby and Tara were cleaned up and the placenta had passed, Willow got the baby weighed and dressed and into her bassinet. The baby yawned and gurgled while Willow helped Tara get dressed, stripping the bed down in a flash so that she could let her wife lay back down and rest.

"You feeling okay?" Willow asked, propping another pillow behind Tara's back with one hand while she stroked her cheek with the other.

"I'm fine, love," Tara replied, turning her head to kiss Willow's palm. "Why don't you get the baby and climb in here with me, I want to be with both my girls."

"Your girls," Willow echoed, a delighted smile brightening her face. She walked around to the bassinet and lifted the baby with tender care, handing her to Tara before she moved onto the bed. "Do you think she's hungry?"

"We can try it," Tara said. She unbuttoned her pajama top and Willow placed their daughter into her arms. With just a tiny bit of coaxing she was able to get the baby latched on and eating away.

"That's my girl," Willow said softly, stroking the baby's hair. "Tara look, look at what we did."

"Yeah," Tara said tearfully, reaching out to stroke Willow's cheek. "She's beautiful, just like her Mommy."

"Like her Mama," Willow corrected.

"I guess we should let the gang know that she's here, and that she's okay," Tara said, watching the baby's nursing slow as she began to doze.

"I'm sure Buffy heard her cry and let everybody know," Willow replied, still transfixed.

"Well, all the more reason to introduce her to the family, right?" Tara asked kindly. The baby was sleeping now. When her mouth slipped off Tara's nipple she buttoned her shirt again, moving the baby onto her shoulder to pat her gently on the back.

"I'll be right back," Willow promised. She kissed Tara and the baby and ran from the room. Tara laughed aloud as she heard her wife pound down the stairs, crying out an announcement that filled the whole house.

"It's a girl, and she's got red hair!"

In an instant Willow was back, followed quickly by Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, and Giles. They all gave their congratulations, kissing Tara's cheek, the top of her head, and cooing at the baby, who was still dozing peacefully, swaddled in cream-colored blankets.

"I think she looks like a Xita," Anya said thoughtfully, tilting her head at the adorable bundle in Tara's arms.

"Xita?" Buffy snorted.

"I'll have you know that one of my dear friends was named Xita." Anya said, bristling. "She was a very sweet girl, from Malta. Well, when I met her she was a very sweet vengeance demon, but never mind that. It means rainfall. I think it's pretty."

"Xita," Buffy repeated. "You might as well name her Foomatic after my blender."

"Or Cajun," Dawn laughed. "I love Cajun food. Ooh, but make it Kajun with a K," the teen said eagerly. "K's are trendy."

"Oh, or you could use your gmail address, Willster," Xander chuckled. "Doesn't she look like a Willowtree252?"

"That's fine, make fun," Anya pouted, smacking at her husband. "I was trying to be nice and help them with a name because Tara was sure that they were having a boy."

"We already have a name picked," Willow said softly, reaching out to stroke the baby's cheek. "You already have a name, don't you baby girl," she said softly. "We picked a boy name too, but I knew we wouldn't need it."

Tara smiled at her wife, who was staring down at their daughter, utterly entranced. She knew that nothing the gang did, no quibbles or fussing, could possible distract her from their miracle.

"So what's her name?" Xander asked.

"Maggie," Willow replied, smiling at Tara. "Her name's Maggie."

"Maggie Joyce," Tara said, squeezing Willow's hand and then smiling up at Buffy. "After my mother, and yours, Buffy."

"The two best moms we've ever known," Willow said.

"Oh guys," the slayer said, bursting into tears. "Really? Maggie Joyce?"

"Really," Tara and Willow said together.

The Scoobies fawned over the baby, wondering at tiny fingers and toes, until little Maggie dozed off and Willow and Tara were yawning away. Taking that as their cue to leave, Buffy excused the gang, saying they should let the new little family get some rest. When the door to their room closed, Willow took the baby and laid her in the bassinet next to Tara's side of the bed, and then crawled in next to her wife, snuggling close. Tara had never felt such joy before, and knew that Willow could feel the waves of love and devotion she sent to her, because she felt the same echoed back from her wife.

"Tara," Willow said softly as they drifted toward sleep.

"Yes love?"

"Thank you for my Yuletide present."

"Best Yuletide ever," Tara agreed, hugging Willow with one arm, while she reached into the bassinet with the other, felt the gentle rise and fall of her daughter breathing. "Best Yuletide ever."

As the world rolled back toward long days of light, the family drifted into sleep.


End file.
